Déchéance
by LBlack66
Summary: Des larmes s'échappent de tes yeux. La flamme qui y brûlait autrefois si vive est devenue vacillante. Bientôt elle sera éteinte. Tu vas mourir, Tyelperinquar… ou les derniers instants de la vie de Celebrimbor.
Salut ! Voici une petite fic assez sombre autour de Celebrimbor. La prochaine fois je posterai quelque chose de plus joyeux, promis, mais j'avais envie d'essayer un autre style. En espérant ne pas trop vous plomber le moral.

Résumé : « Des larmes s'échappent de tes yeux. La flamme qui y brûlait autrefois si vive est devenue vacillante. Bientôt elle sera éteinte. Tu vas mourir, Tyelperinquar… » ou les derniers instants de la vie de Celebrimbor.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.

Warning : Angst, torture suggérée.

Note : Je tiens juste à rappeler que Tyelperinquar (Tyelpë) est le nom Quenya de Celebrimbor, au cas où... Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Des larmes s'échappent de tes yeux. La flamme qui y brûlait autrefois si vive est devenue vacillante. Bientôt elle sera éteinte. Tu vas mourir, Tyelperinquar, tu le sais, tu l'as compris, tu l'espères. Tu veux que tout cela cesse. Tu hurles, tu cries, tu te débats. Il y a une telle colère en toi. Contre qui est-elle dirigée ? Contre celui qui disait être ton ami et qui t'a trahi ou contre toi-même ? Quel idiot tu fais, Tyelperinquar ! Seul un imbécile déciderait de faire confiance à un illustre inconnu, plutôt qu'à ses proches, qu'à son propre sang.

Tu voulais seulement devenir quelqu'un, marquer l'histoire à ta façon. Rassure-toi, ton vœux sera exhaussé. Le monde entier se souviendra de toi, le petit forgeron qui rêvait de devenir un roi. Tu aspirais à être comme ton grand-père, aussi brillant, aussi talentueux. Comme lui, tu as voulu voler trop haut et comme lui, pris par le vertige, tu t'es égaré. Tes ailes autrefois si grandes se sont brûlées, et tu es tombé, Tyelperinquar, tu es tombé dans un gouffre sans fin. Est-ce là la malédiction de Mandos qui achève son œuvre ? Tu dois payer, toi aussi, payer pour tous les crimes que ta famille a commis.

Tu croyais être différent. Tu voulais l'être. Mais au final, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres, Tyelperinquar, n'est-ce pas ? Toi qui a condamné les actions de ton père, toi qui lui a tourné le dos, toi qui l'a renié, préférant choisir une autre voie, une autre maison. Croyais-tu que cela suffirait à échapper à ta destinée ? Mais on ne pas fuir indéfiniment ce que l'on est, Tyelperiquar. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui et tu le sais. Toi aussi, tu as du sang sur les mains.

Et regarde où tu en es aujourd'hui ! Misérable, méprisable. Ton corps est mutilé, ton esprit brisé. Et tout ça, à cause de quoi ? Des promesses creuses susurrée par la voix d'un vil serpent ? Il s'est présenté à toi avec un beau visage, un sourire charmeur, ensorceleur. Il a dit tout ce que tu désirais entendre. Tu voulais le croire, Tyelperinquar, tu le voulais tellement. Quel idiot ! Naïf, si facile à manipuler… Ce n'est pas comme si on ne t'avais pas prévenu du danger. Comment as-tu pu être aveugle à ce point ?

Et tu luttes encore. Pourquoi ? Tu sais que c'est fini. Tu l'as compris. Il ne te laissera pas en vie. Et pourtant tu refuses de lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre. Qu'espères-tu accomplir ? Crois-tu que cela suffira à racheter tes crimes ? Il te l'a dit, avec ou sans ton aide, le monde brûlera. Tu pourrais être égoïste, encore une fois, une dernière fois… Tu pourrais mettre un terme à ce supplice...

Tu ne le feras pas. Tu n'as jamais voulu les trahir. Au final, tu n'es peut-être pas si mauvais que ça. Et si ta vie est le prix qu'il faut payer pour protéger ce qui peut encore l'être, tu n'hésiteras pas.

– Une dernière fois, Celebrimbor, dis-moi où sont les trois ?

Le visage qui te fait face est déformé par la rage, un rictus haineux se dessine sur les lèvres fines. Les yeux brillent d'une lueur terrifiante. Il est si laid. Tu te demandes comment tu as le trouver beau autrefois. Une main se glisse dans tes cheveux, doucement. Tu fermes les yeux et essaye de te dégager, en vain.

– Je sais que tu n'en peux plus, souffle la voix suave à son oreille. Tu pourrais arrêter tout ça… Tu pourrais abréger tes souffrances. Si seulement tu me disais où se trouvent les trois…

Un léger sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres. Un rire sans joie s'échappe, tu n'arrives pas à le reconnaître. Es-tu entrain de perdre définitivement la raison ? Tout cela n'as plus aucune importance maintenant.

– Dis-moi ce que je désire entendre, insiste la voix, et je te promets que tout sera très vite terminé. Celebrimbor… Tyelpë, mon ami, où sont les trois ?

Tu lui réponds. Où trouves-tu encore la force de parler ?

– Ils sont…

Ta voix est brisée, tu ne la reconnais plus. Le visage te fixe avec avidité.

– Ils sont en sécurité…

La rage se lit sur les traits de ton bourreau. La main qui était dans tes cheveux te gifle. Les ongles écorche ta peau, le sang coule sur ta joue. Un peu plus, un peu moins… Qu'est ce que ça change ?

– Tu crois peut-être que tu pourras les sauver ?! la voix te crache au visage. Tu crois que tu as encore le pouvoir de me défier ?! Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Celebrimbor. Je sais que Gil-Galad détient au moins l'un des trois ! A qui d'autre aurais-tu confié quelque chose d'aussi précieux ? Tu croyais peut-être que ton silence pourrait le sauver ? Mes armées sont prêtes à attaquer l'Eriador. Gil-Galad et les autres tomberont tous. Je les briserai, tout comme je t'ai brisé. Le temps des elfes est terminé. Cet âge verra l'avènement de mon règne !

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur les lèvres. Les mains encercle ton visage, caressent tes joues. Tout ces gestes te dégoûtent.

– Mais tu ne seras pas là pour le voir, reprend la voix. Quel dommage, Tyelpë… Je m'étais presque attaché à toi.

Les lèvres se posent sur ton front. Une douleur plus vive que les précédentes te transperce de part en part. Tu ne cries pourtant pas. Aucun son ne s'échappe de ta gorge. Ta tête s'écroule sur le côté. Ton regard se voile. La flamme qui y brûlait s'est éteinte.

* * *

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review. Bonne journée/soirée/nuit et à bientôt !


End file.
